


Wars

by fan_CAO



Series: Wars [1]
Category: Wars - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_CAO/pseuds/fan_CAO
Summary: Two schools— Authoron School and Kiboron School declared war. The teachers step out and put the kids at risk...





	Wars

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!! I absolutely love this! TheGoodKindOfNerdy sorta helped me, not with the story but with giving me the confidence to show my writing to people on AO3!

Felicity POV

 

Everyone was in a bad mood that morning in class. No one said a word when the teacher taught. No one moved an inch. It was completely different from normal. The teacher knew though, she knew why, why her normally naughty class was suddenly so different from before. She tried to pretend nothing happened, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

From the very moment of this school’s existence, the Kiboron School hated our school, the Authoron School, and we hated them too. Our schools would always argue about stuff, we knew them and they knew us, as enemies, of course.

Last month, the violent Kiboron School requested a war with us. The school leaders talked for a bit and the final decision was for the kids, fifth grade or higher to have a war. A legit war.

I was chosen to group up people into groups of 2, 3, 5 or 7 and choose who goes solo, I’m guessing because I’m the most violent (but nice and responsible) kid in elementry. I mostly did groups of 3, all from different age groups, that worked well together. As for myself, I was grouped up with Luke and Joshua. Luke was in junior high, in grade 7 (he is also my boyfriend), Joshua was in high school, in grade 12 and I was in elementary, in grade 5. I have to say though, it was quite a hard decision to make the groups.

Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! … The timer ticked as the start of a war got closer by the second. The class watched in confidence as the the timer hit zero. “Bring it on!!” yelled several voices from outside. “The fight starts now, and I’m gonna survive no matter what!!” I shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter is going to be AWESOME. If you read it please give me feedback in the comments! I would love that! Thanks and stay tuned for next chapter!!


End file.
